


You can run away with me, anytime you want

by OceanicWitch



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, I’ll add characters to the tags as they appear, Multi, They’re all lesbians but Nara goes by he/him and Giorno goes by they/she, Trish and gio aren’t going to show up for a fair bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: Fugo is sick of Pewter city, and sick of her boss. However when she leaves, she meets a person who will eventually change her whole life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started from wanting to give Fugo a koffing. A lot of my own headcanons about the Pokémon world will be included here.

Fugo was tired.  
She was always tired but today just kept dragging on.  
Her boss wanted this report in by the end of the day, but there’s only so much she can write about the behaviour of the nidoran line, and it didn’t help that she was limited to Pewter city.  
Her koffing floated around lazily, bored and understimulated. 

‘It’s ok, I’ll take you out soon, just 500 more words.’ Fugo murmured, giving koffing a quick pat. 

‘Just 500 more and I’ve already exhausted every possible topic.’ 

Fugo groaned and knocked her head against the desk.  
It would be fine if she could at least research and observe other species of poisonous Pokémon, like fuck, if she was allowed outside of pewter there’s a whole cave full of zubat, only a days walk away.

‘Fucking scientists and their fucking rules.’ Fugo snatched the report off the table and got up.

‘Cmon koffing we’re handing this in and going home, I’m sick of this place.’

 

Fugo absentmindedly patted Koffing as her boss read her report.

‘It seems a bit short, Pannacotta.’ He said as he finished skimming the report.

‘Yeah well, there’s only so much I can write about nidoran. And it’s Fugo.’ Fugo snapped, fingers curling in sharp against Koffing.

‘Pannacotta, I can’t accept this report.’ He ignored Fugo’s glare and handed it back to her. 

‘I can’t write any more! It’s done! There’s nothing else to write!’ Fugo yelled, hands falling in front of her, curled into fists.

‘Pannacotta calm down!’ Her boss snarled.

‘No, fuck you and fuck this. I quit.’ Fugo screamed, and then as an afterthought, swung back and punched him squarely in the jaw.

‘And it’s Fugo!’

While her boss was still reeling from being punched and screamed at, Fugo stomped out of his office, kicking a chair over as she went, with Koffing floating after her. 

 

When she got outside, she breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the city as she tried to calm down. It didn’t work, it never did. Pewter city was just too loud, too familiar, and yet too hostile. She needed to get out, she needed to leave. 

‘Cmon koffing, we’re getting out of here.` She said, as she set off towards her shitty apartment.

Slamming the door open, Fugo glanced around at her meager belongings, and started packing a bag. She grabbed the essentials, and dug under her mattress for the money she had stashed away.  
With everything together, she looked at her apartment one last time, before flipping it off and leaving.  
She strode through the city, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the lunchtime crowd, and managed to slip by that one annoying kid who insisted everyone should beat the gym leader before leaving, and was finally out on the road towards Mt Moon. 

‘Fucking finally.’ Fugo sword as she looked back at the city.

She never thought she’d leave that hellhole, but now she has a chance. She didn’t know where she was going, but anywhere would be better than there.  
With koffing rolling around in happy circles around her, she set off.

 

She had been walking for about an hour by the time she heard the first yell.  
Startled, she looked up and saw a teen clinging to the mountain face above her, and reaching out towards a fearow in its nest.  
What the fuck.  
She ran towards them, keeping her eyes on the teen, and felt her stomach drop when they slid down and started falling.

‘Shit!’ They screamed, and scrambled to find any kind of handhold.

Fugo’s instincts kicked in, and she ran faster, dropping her bag and holding her arms out.  
In a stroke of luck, she just managed to catch them, but still fell down anyways, making them both roll across the ground.  
When the dust cleared and they both had their breath back, Fugo slowly opened her eyes.  
The teen was spread across her chest, black hair absolutely wild, and their eyes were blinking open.  
They stared at each other for a long second, before the teen yelped, and flung themselves backwards, off of Fugo. 

‘IM SORRY!’ They yelled, and then looked panicked as Fugo winced.

‘Why are you sorry?’ Fugo asked, sitting up. 

‘I fell, and you had to catch me, because I was stupid and climbed the wall.’ The teen said, rapid fire and gesturing with their hands wildly.

‘I’m sorry! You must’ve gotten hurt and you don’t even know me, well I’m Narancia, but still if I wasn’t stupid and trying to catch that fearow you wouldn’t be here on the ground.’

Narancia kept rambling, and Fugo just stared, before crawling forwards and grabbing their hands.

‘Hey.’

They stopped.

‘Are you ok?’ Fugo asked, trying her hardest to keep eye contact.

‘What?’ Narancia asked, blinking.

‘I asked are you ok? You fell from pretty high up and if I’m feeling a bit sore you must be feeling worse.’ 

Fugo tried to be calm about the situation, but Narancia just panicked more.

‘Oh no you’re sore I hurt you! Shit!’ 

Narancia started to paw and tear at his hair, and Fugo actually had to pull his hands down.

‘Hey! Calm down, I’m not angry, I’m not hurt, are you ok though?’ Fugo snapped, and Narancia’s head whipped up. 

Narancia’s purple eyes seemed to see straight through Fugo, and he took a deep breath, in, and out.

‘I’m ok. That’s not even the highest height I’ve fallen from. Thank you for catching me though.’

Fugo was having a hard time keeping eye contact, but she knew somehow it was helping calm Narancia down.

‘Ok, well, I’ll be going now.’ Fugo said awkwardly, letting go off Narancia’s hands and standing up  
.  
‘Oh where are you going?’ Narancia asked, scrambling to get up as well.

‘Uh, well I don’t know. I’m just going, seeing where my feet take me.’ Fugo said, tapping her fingers against her thigh as she thought.

‘Do you want a traveling buddy? I don’t really know where I’m going either, and it’s fun to travel together.’ Narancia started rocking on his heels, seemingly unable to stay still for too long. 

‘Um, uh, ok.’ Fugo stuttered a bit, wondering why he’d want to travel with her off all people.

‘We did just meet though.’

‘Well you seem really nice, plus your koffings just been rolling in circles for the past 5 minutes and that’s hilarious so I gotta see more of that.’ 

Narancia started laughing, and Fugo flushed as she realised koffing was, in fact, just rolling in the air.

‘Well ok, you seem pretty cool too, so I guess you can come with me. I really don’t know where I’m going though, just anywhere that isn’t Pewter.’ Fugos voice took on a vicious tone towards the end of her sentence, and she nearly spat out the Pewter.

‘Pewter seems like a shithole anyway so no biggie.’ Narancia said, and then seemed to remember something.

‘Oh! This is Aerosmith!’ He said as he fumbled to grab the pokeball on his belt. 

The Pokémon that was released from the pokeball was a trapinch.  
Narancia just opened his arms and gestures towards it. 

‘Be careful: she bites.’ 

Fugo smiled, and carefully patted Aerosmith.

‘Hey Aerosmith, I’m Fugo.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narancia literally fell for Fugo y’all

Travelling with Narancia was surprisingly comfortable.  
Sure he was loud and energetic and seemed the type that Fugo would usually avoid, but something about him kept her close.   
He had an incredibly likeable aura about him.   
Plus Aerosmith was adorable and immediately latched onto Fugo.   
Despite Narancia’s warning that she bites, Aerosmith barely reacted to Fugo giving her a pat, and Fugo thought Narancia was just joking until Aerosmith turned around and nipped him on the leg.   
They had been travelling for a bit when Narancia turned and stopped Fugo.  
Fugo looked at him quizzically, and cocked her head slightly.

‘So why don’t you wanna go back to Pewter?’

Fugo froze, and felt a snarl break across her face.  
Narancia threw his hands up and backed off.

‘Sorry, Sorry, forget I said anything.’ 

‘It’s ok, I’d just rather not talk about it.’ Fugo said, trying to calm herself down. 

‘Ok, well, does your koffing have a name? Or is it just koffing?’ Narancia asked, giving said koffing a pat.

‘Ah, he’s just called koffing, I’ve never really been one for nicknames.’ Fugo admitted.

‘Really? So you don’t have any nicknames?’ Narancia asked, still patting koffing. 

‘Fugo is hard to make a nickname out of.’ Fugo laughed.

Narancia seemed to think hard for a moment, and then slumped his shoulders in defeat.

‘Do you have a last name or?’ He asked.

‘Fugo is my last name, I really don’t like people calling me by my first name.’ Fugo hoped that Narancia wouldn’t push it further.

‘Ah fair enough, guess I’ll just have to keep calling you Fugo. I’ll think of something eventually.` He said, turning back around to keep walking.

Fugo let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and started off after Narancia.

 

After a few more minutes of walking, Fugo piped up.

‘Do you have any nicknames? Or names you liked to be called by?’

Narancia, without looking back, started listing names off.

‘Well I’ve been called Nara, Norange, orange, lots of orange related names, but the one most people seem to call me by is Nara.’ 

‘Ok, well I guess I’ll start calling you Nara.’ Fugo said.

‘You don’t have to! I know you don’t like nicknames.’ Narancia looked back over his shoulder. 

‘I didn’t say I didn’t like them, I’ve just never really used them. People usually just bark my name at me so yeah.’ Fugo grumbled. 

‘Must’ve been shitty people then.’ Narancia turned his head back forwards. 

Fugo just stared at his back.  
Then a small smile spread across her face and she jogged forwards to walk in pace with him. 

‘So I know you don’t really have an idea of where you’re going, but is there anywhere you wanna go?’ Narancia asked.

‘I kinda want to see the ocean. Never had a chance when I was in Pewter.’ Fugo said almost absentmindedly.

‘The cape out near Cerulean is our goal then! It’s closer than Vermillion city, like, about 2-3 days walk?’ Narancia stopped to try and figure out the math. 

Fugo just nodded, and looked at the road ahead of them. 

‘So at the rate we’re going we should reach the Mt Moon pokecentre by nightfall?’ Fugo asked, turning her gaze back to him. 

To her surprise he was already looking at her, and when their eyes met he jumped and looked away.

‘What? Did I say something?’ Fugo asked, leaning around to try and see his face.

‘No no you’re fine!’ He ducked his head away from her prying gaze, and nearly succeeded at hiding when Aerosmith, the traitor, head butted his shins, and sent him flailing into her. 

Fugo only had enough time to squawk as Narancia came tumbling into her.   
With a thud, they had ended up sprawled across the ground for the second time that day.  
Narancia pushed himself up and off of Fugo the second he could.  
Fugo just laughed. 

‘I am SO sorry! I don’t know why Aerosmith did that, she’s a lil shit sometimes.’ Narancia glared at Aerosmith, who had trotted over to push her head into Fugo’s hand. 

‘It’s ok Nara, it’s actually pretty funny.’ Fugo kept laughing, but sat up and gave Aerosmith a pat when she did.

‘Wait what?’

‘You’ve fallen on me twice today, it’s pretty funny.’ 

‘Aren’t you mad though?’ Narancia looked genuinely worried.

‘Nah, I don't think I could be mad at you. Besides it was Aerosmith’s fault and I definitely couldn’t be mad at her.’ Fugo gave Aerosmith a full body rub and then got up properly. 

She dusted herself off, and then walked over to Narancia, holding her hand out.   
He just smiled and grabbed her hand, letting her help him get up.   
Fugo pulled him up and suddenly they were face to face, and something fluttered in her stomach.   
They both stepped away, smiled sheepishly at each other, and started walking again. 

 

It was a few more hours of walking and idle smalltalk and jokes before they got to Mt Moon, and the sun was just starting to set. 

‘Oh that’s so much prettier here than in Pewter.’ Fugo sighed, looking at the pinks and oranges streaking across the sky. 

‘Yeah, it is really pretty. You should see the stars here though, it’s like, they shine brighter here.’ Narancia said.

‘Really? I’ll have to see them tonight then.’ 

‘Yeah! I’ll show you some constellations, like the proper ones, and some of the ones I made up.’ Narancia jumped up, clearly excited at the thought of showing Fugo his constellations.

‘You made up constellations?’ Fugo asked, flicking her eyes over to him. 

‘Yeah, cos like, yeah there’s the normal constellations like tauros and cancer, but I wanted to make up my own ones.’ Narancia’s hand started tapping a beat against his thigh as his other one flapped about as he spoke. 

Fugo just looked at him for a long moment, before shaking her head and smiling.

‘What?’

‘Nothing, it’s just, I’ve only known you a day, but making up constellations is so you Nara.’ Fugo smirked. 

Narancia just laughed.

‘Now come on let’s go see if they’ve got any rooms we can stay in tonight.’ Fugo said, walking off towards the pokecentre’s doors. 

 

Inside Narancia saw Fugo walking away from the front desk, looking pissed. The part of his brain that held all of his anxiety started screaming that it was somehow his fault. 

‘Hey, hey are you ok?’ He asked, hands hovering awkwardly near her shoulder.

‘Yeah I’m fine, they just have no rooms left! But we’re fine to stay on the couches in the lounge.’ Fugo put on a fake passive aggressive voice imitating the nurse Joy. 

‘Hey I’ve slept in worse places it’ll be fine.’ Narancia tried to joke around to calm Fugo down. 

Fugo seemed to have calmed down a bit, and her shoulders were coming out of their defensive position, when a stranger walked up to them. 

‘Hey kids, do you want to buy a super rare Pokémon?’ 

‘Fuck. Off.’ Fugo snarled, not even looking at him.

The man ignored her and turned to Narancia instead.

‘What Pokémon is it.’ Narancia asked, curious.

‘Ah I can’t tell you until you buy it.’ The stranger smiled, and Narancia could see he had a gold tooth.

‘How much.’

‘$500’

At that Fugo stepped in front of Narancia, blocking him from the strangers view.

‘How about you give it to us for free instead of trying to swindle kids out of their money?’ She snapped, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

‘Well that’s no way to talk to someone.’ The stranger puffed his chest out to look bigger, and tried to loom over Fugo.

‘Yeah well maybe pick your targets better next time. And unless you wanna replace that gold tooth I suggest you give my friend that Pokémon, free of charge.’ Fugo’s voice had dropped, and her stance had shifted into that of a cornered animal, dangerous, and ready to attack.

The stranger stepped back, and held out the pokeball to Narancia. 

‘Well, I’ll be going now!’ And he left, almost running away.

‘Fugo.’ Narancia was looking at her, something unrecognisable in his eyes.

‘Yeah?’

‘That was really cool, but I hope you never look at me like that because that was scary.’

Fugo just laughed, and visibly relaxed.

‘I told you Nara, I don’t think I could be mad at you.’

 

They waited until night had fallen properly, and Narancia dragged Fugo outside, and helped her climb on top of the pokecentre.

‘So technically we're not allowed up here but fuck it.’ Narancia shrugged, pulling Fugo over the last ridge. 

They had brought a blanket with them, as it was starting to get cold, and Narancia wrapped it half around himself as he sat on the roof.   
Fugo sat down next to him, and leant back to look up at the stars.  
Fugo’s breath left her, it looked like someone had split glitter over the sky. 

‘Wow, it’s beautiful.’ Fugo’s face was lit up, a natural, easy smile gracing her lips.

She was too caught up in looking at the stars to see Narancia’s dumbstruck face.

‘Yeah, yeah it is.’ He said, and looked away from Fugo just before she turned to him.

‘Now where are these constellations you’ve made up?’ She was still smiling, and Narancia had to stop a moment to calm his heart.

‘Ok, ok so if you look up there, left of the moon, there’s Decidueye, but if you look under it, there’s a kinda plane shape, I’ve named that one Aerosmith.’ Narancia had to take Fugo’s hand to show her the constellations.

‘That ones lesbian rights, because I was bored and it looks like a heart.’ Fugo laughed at that one, and then shivered. 

Narancia noticed, and shifted closer so that they were just pressed together, and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

‘Ah, thanks, I didn’t realise how cold it was here.’ Fugo’s gave him a shy smile, and Narancia almost screamed.

Instead, he kept pointing out constellations, real ones, and ones he had made up, and was about to point out a planet, when he noticed Fugo had fallen asleep, with her head on his shoulder.

‘Hey, hey Fugo, get up, we can’t sleep out here.’ Narancia gently pushed Fugo, and she woke up with a mumble.

‘Hmm? Ok, but you’re warm.’ She was clearly not yet awake properly and Narancia’s face heated up.

‘Cmon, let's get you inside.’

It took a lot longer getting down than it did getting up, and Narancia ended up needing Aerosmith’s help at one point, but they got inside, and Narancia set Fugo down on the couch.  
He went to move to another couch when Fugo’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

‘Noooo, you’re warm stay here.’ She whined, and pulled him back down.

Narancia just let her put her head back on his shoulder, and within a split second she was asleep again.   
Narancia wanted to run, scream, and stay all at the same time.

‘Oh Aerosmith, I’ve got it bad.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile in between chapters! Had a bit going on

Fugo awoke to warmth.  
She blinked slowly, groggy from sleep, and shifted her head to look up.  
She felt a bubble of anxiety and something else come up her throat and threaten to spill out.  
She was lying on Narancia’s chest, her head on his collarbone.  
She should be panicking, should be pushing herself up and away, but instead she found herself snuggling in closer to this person she had just met, no, he was already more than that.  
She started to drift off back to sleep when she heard him take in a quick breath, and felt his heartbeat start to thud rapidly in his chest.

About an hour later, she woke back up to Narancia gently pushing her shoulder.

‘Hey, Fugo, wake up.’ 

Fugo grumbled, and pushed her head down further. 

‘Fugo come on, wake up.’ Narancia pushed her a bit harder this time.

‘Fine.’ Fugo lifted her head and glared at him, no real anger just annoyance.

Narancia looked like he was trying to fight a blush, and losing.  
It was kinda cute.

‘I’m awake now, happy?’ 

‘Yeah, now cmon, get up.’ 

Fugo grumbled again and sat up, feeling the blanket fall down her shoulders.  
She stumbled and nearly fell off the couch, but Narancia grabbed her waist, keeping her steady.  
Now it was Fugo’s turn to blush, her shirt had ridden up slightly in the night, and so now Narancia’s hand was against her bare skin.  
And it was warm.  
Fugo stuttered out a sorry and scrambled to get off the couch.  
Narancia and Fugo avoided looking at each other for all of 2 minutes, and then Narancia just started laughing.  
Fugo felt herself flush with embarrassment, automatically thinking he was laughing at her, and turned away to start rolling up the blanket.

‘Hahaha, oh wait are you ok?’ Narancia asked, his laughter stilling as he saw Fugo’s tensed shoulders.

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ She snapped, not looking at him, anxiety welling up and convincing her that he was laughing at her.

‘Are you sure? I haven’t done anything have I?’ Narancia carefully made his way around to look at her. 

Fugo blinked back tears, angry at herself for getting so emotional, and her thoughts turned from Narancia laughing at her to Narancia being unnecessarily worried because of her and her stupid moods.

‘I’m fine.’ She sobbed, and sat down to curl into a ball.

Narancia jumped up and got to her side immediately, and went to touch her shoulder but stopped.

‘Hey, hey it’s ok, you’re safe.’ He said softly, and slowly placed a hand on her back.

Fugo tensed, then melted into his touch as another sob forced its way out of her throat.  
A stranger walking through the lounge looked like she was about to say something, but a quick glare from Narancia shut her up.  
Fugo kept crying, but turned in closer to Narancia slightly.  
Narancia took that as his cue to slowly rub circles on her back, and brought his other hand up to smooth her hair back.

‘It’s ok, let it out, you’re safe here, I won’t let anything happen to you.’ Narancia murmured, and when Fugo unraveled herself to throw her arms around his neck, he gladly returned the hug.  
Over a few more minutes, Fugo slowly calmed down, and pulled herself away from Narancia.

‘I, I’m, I’m sorry you had to see that.’ She mumbled, not looking at him.

‘Hey it’s ok, are you ok now?’ Narancia turned Fugo’s face up towards him. She flinched at his hand on her cheek though so he quickly dropped it. 

‘Yeah, yeah I’m ok. Sorry this stuff happens.’ She faced him but didn’t keep eye contact for long.

‘It’s ok. Panic attack right?’ Narancia didn’t force her to keep eye contact and just let her go at her own pace.

Fugo blinked, and looked at him properly.  
‘Yeah how did you know? People usually just brush me off with this stuff.’ 

‘My mum- I mean friend, gets panic attacks, their wife usually helps them out but she showed me how to help out too. And who brushed you off I’ll go pay them a visit with Aerosmith.’ 

Fugo laughed, and just shook her head at him.

‘It’s ok Nara, I’m pretty sure I punched half of them myself. But what’s this about your friend being your Mum?’ She teased, leaning forwards into his space.

‘Well I’m glad you’re feeling better let’s go!’ Narancia dodged the question and jumped up, grabbed his bag, and shot out of the lounge. 

Aerosmith stayed behind and gently head butted Fugo’s thigh.

‘Yeah I know, he didn’t answer me.’ Fugo gave Aerosmith a pat, and got up.

 

They had breakfast, and were sitting watching Koffing and Aerosmith play, when Narancia asked

‘Hey do you wanna battle?’  
‘What’ 

‘Do you wanna battle me and Aerosmith? Like, we’re at a pokecentre so if anyone gets hurt we’re at the right place for it. Besides, I’m interested in seeing how you’d battle.’

‘I’m, sorry. Koffing isn't a fighter.` Fugo admitted.

‘Oh, well damn, we should see about getting you a fighter.’ Narancia seemed disappointed for all of two seconds.

‘Why? I’m ok with koffing, we’ve always been happy with not fighting.’ Fugo aaked, giving koffing a pat. 

‘Yeah I suppose that’s fine. Still, I would like to battle you one day, you seem the type to not go down without a fight.’

Fugo sat quietly for a few moments, and then sighed and turned to Nara.

‘Well, Mt Moon is right here, let’s go catch me another Pokémon.’ 

Narancia lit up and yelled, jumping up.

‘Yes! This is gonna be so fun!’ He grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

‘Wow, it’s like you're more excited than I am about this.’ Fugo smiled, feeling something in her chest skip at Narancia’s smiling, carefree face.

‘I don’t know why, but it’s fun seeing other people catch Pokémon, I like seeing people make friends.’ Narancia explained, and half dragged half led Fugo out of the pokecentre and onto the road leading to Mt Moon.

 

Half an hour later, Narancia fell to the ground with an over exaggerated groan.  
They had come across no Pokémon except for the odd geodude.

‘This is stupid why is there only geodude?!’ He complained, kicking at a rock.

‘Yeah, there should be at least one colony of zubat here, I wonder where they all are?’ Fugo mused.

‘Maybe they knew we were coming and decided to hide.’ Narancia sprawled out across the ground and stared at the ceiling of the cave.

Fugo just laughed and turned to look further into the cave.  
Narancia’s eyes trailed down from the ceiling to look at her, and as his eyes hit her back he had to stifle a bark of laughter.  
Of course Fugo heard him though.

‘What’s so funny?’ She asked, spinning back to send a half hearted glare at him.

‘We’ve been, we’ve been looking for a zubat for how long? And, and just take your backpack off.’ Narancia managed to get out in between laughs.

Fugo was confused, but took her backpack off nonetheless, turned it around, and started laughing herself.  
There was a zubat clinging to her backpack. 

‘Ohhhhh how long have you been here?’ She asked, rubbing a thumb over its head.

The zubat merely chirped and crawled up Fugo’s arm.

‘I think it likes you.’ Narancia said, giving the zubat a pat as well.

Fugo hummed, and got the zubat to open its mouth slightly.

‘Oh you’re a girl! You’re a pretty small girl huh?’ Fugo said.

‘How can you tell?’ Narancia asked.

‘See here? Her teeth are really small, barely even sharp, but the zubat colonies in Mt Moon are usually a lot bigger than this, so unless she’s only just hatched, she must have come from somewhere else. Which would explain why we haven’t seen any other zubat, they’re a social species but if she’s from far enough away, they wouldn’t recognise her and shun her.’ Fugo explained, all the while letting the zubat crawl up onto her shoulder.

Narancia wasn’t looking at the zubat, he was staring at Fugo, awe in his eyes.  
Fugo looked over, saw him staring, and blushed , looking away again.

‘What? Did I do something?’ Narancia asked, trying to catch Fugo’s eye again.

‘No, you’re just looking at me like I hung the moon or something. All I did was ramble on about zubats.’ Fugo mumbled, still not looking at him.

‘It was really interesting! I never knew that stuff about zubats, it’s really cool how much you know!’ Narancia exclaimed, flinging his hands up in excitement. 

Fugo blushed even harder, the tips of her ears going red.

‘It’s not that cool, it’s just what I remember from the paper I wrote last year.’ 

‘YOU WROTE A PAPER ON ZUBATS?!’ Narancia yelled, jumping up at Fugo.

‘HOW IS THAT NOT COOL? Damn I can barely even write some days and you’re out here writing papers like it’s nothing.’ 

Fugo went to speak but couldn’t, her whole face was red now.  
Narancia, realising he had gotten up in Fugo’s face, backed up, but reached out to pat the zubat.

‘Sooooooo, are you gonna name her?’ He asked, shifting his attention back to Fugo.

‘Uh, well, hmmm.’ Fugo was stumped, what should she name her? 

‘I’m drawing a blank here, you got any ideas?’ 

Narancia stepped back and stroked an imaginary beard.

‘Maybe, Batty.’ 

‘Batty.’ 

‘Yeah short for Batricia.’ 

Fugo just stared at him, as a boom of laughter erupted from his chest.

‘Well, how about Batty?’ She asked the zubat.  
The zubat just chirped, and crawled to sit next to her neck.

Fugo smiled, and rubbed Batty’s ear.

‘Koffing, come out, meet Batty.’ Fugo released Koffing, and Narancia scrambled to grab Aerosmith’s ball as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giorno and Trish will be introduced soon! And just a reminder that Naras a He/him lesbian in this fic


End file.
